U.S. Pat. No. 4,708,100 granted to applicant discloses a two-stroke engine which includes a fuel nozzle for injecting the fuel into a gasifying chamber in the piston so as to gasify the fuel before scavenging into the cylinder, thereby increasing the burning efficiency of the fuel. However, the fuel nozzle is exposed to the combustion chamber as a high heat environment. The high temperature may cause carbon deposits to form on the nozzle, which affects fuel metering. This, in turn, affects the fuel-air ratio, making it impossible to maintain a constant engine power output. An engine which separates the fuel nozzle from the area of ignition would reduce the formation of carbon deposits, making it possible to maintain a constant engine power output.